


Let Me Ride You Tonight

by FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Armin, Riding, Smut, this is pure porn though seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend/pseuds/FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend
Summary: Armin is a power bottom, and I like to write riding apparently





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic (like most of my fics) started as a child of 1 am, so please don't expect it to be perfect

They pushed through the door of their shared room, trying not to get caught.  Attempting to unbutton shirts and trousers, with messy fingers that instead took to tugging at the clothes. Their moans muffled by each other's tongues exploring their mouths. Armin pushed Jean against the door, locking it. After unzipping his trousers and discarding them on the floor, he slid his hand into Jean's underwear and began to stroke his dick. Armin broke the kiss, leaving a thin trail of spit between them, to look Jean in the eyes.

"Let me fuck you tonight" Armin's voice was deeper than normal, and his tone more serious. Jean gave little more than a slight head nod and an impatient whimper in response. He directed his focus to the shirt still covering Jean's toned chest and used his free hand to undo it. As each undone button revealed more skin, Armin began to suck and nibble at the new area - leaving a path of light pink marks where he had been. Jean had his hand buried in Armin's hair, tugging at it as weak, begging whines left his mouth.

"If you want me to speed up, you need to start doing some work yourself. Try taking my shirt off, or something?" Jean obliged almost instantly. When it to came sex he was always very weak and submissive, but he said he preferred to top. This was perfect for Armin since he had a thing being dominant, but loved taking it up the ass.

Armin pulled Jean over to lay on his bed, then climbed on his body and pulled down his boxers, revealing Jean's hard cock. Armin sucked and licked lightly at the head, precome coating his lips. Jean threw his hand back into his boyfriend's hair and hungry moans left his lips, in response to Armin's touches. The blonde moved so he could pull his own underwear off, then he left a few more wet licks and kisses down his shaft. He shuffled himself up Jean's body until his ass was above his face, Armin pulled one of his cheeks then Jean spread the other, so Armin could lower himself down carefully. Jean started with soft kisses at his ass, which got rougher as he went on and leaving the occasional hickey along the way, as he moved towards his tight hole. He licked and kissed at the puckered entrance, wetting it as quiet groans of pleasure sounded above him. Armin lifted himself slightly to move himself down rest on Jean's chest again, then handing the lube him he'd gotten from the side-draw, so Jean could put a thick coating of it on his fingers. Picking himself up to rest on Jean's face again, Armin used one hand to support himself and the other to hold Jean's hair to keep his head place. Jean left a few more kisses on Armin's ass, then soon was pushing the first finger inside him. The pace of Armin's breathing sped up in time with Jean's finger, and small moans would sometimes escape his mouth. As another finger entered him, Armin grew hungry for more so started to stroke himself and grind onto those fingers. Finally, the third finger was added, and with Jean's tongue rimming him, Armin was finally ready. 

Armin lowered himself onto Jean's dick, as Jean watched him through heavy lidded eyes. Armin gave a few slow thrusts, to test he was lubed enough, then changed to a consistent, faster pace. Leaning forward and taking both of Jean's hands, Armin pinned them above his head, then continued to grind on top of him. This left Jean to cry out a mix of swears and Armin's name, in satisfaction. Holding both of Jean's wrists in one hand, Armin used the other on himself yet again; stroking, grinding, and heavy breathing.

Unsatisfied that he couldn't quite hit  _that_ spot, Armin released Jean's hands, which almost instinctively dug their nails into Armin's hips, and leant back to support himself by his legs. There he switched between grinding, spinning, and bouncing his hips on Jean's dick. He could feel Jean's body tensing underneath him, as they boy tried not to come before Armin. However, as he finally hit that sacred spot, the sound that came from Armin was enough to send Jean over the edge and Jean's come was filling Armin in seconds. And although Armin was close from that touch, it wasn't quite enough. 

"Sit up" Armin requested with a firm tone, and Jean did so. In front of him, Armin kneeled and pressed the tip of his pretty cock against Jean's lips, and it was accepted happily. A few sucks from Jean, and ropes of cum covered his face, as a very pleased looking boyfriend plopped himself onto his lap.


End file.
